


Burn Together

by TrickyTricky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Always Leading from the Front, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Fanvids, Gen, IS THE WORST, Jedi & Clones - Freeform, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyTricky/pseuds/TrickyTricky
Summary: The Jedi and the clone troopers that fought and bled and died at each others' side formed bonds of loyalty and love during the war.With Order 66, Palpatine culminated his plans for the slaughter of the Jedi Order by destroying the free will of the clone troopers and forcing them to turn on those who they had served beside for years.The tragedy of their story is both mutual and total.





	Burn Together

**Author's Note:**

> You can watch full screen if you follow the link to vimeo.
> 
> *Edited: 18 Nov 2018

[Burn Together](https://vimeo.com/290630956)


End file.
